Pay The Price
by Style Shipper
Summary: Summary: [Bigger, Longer, and Uncut] Will Sheila Broflovski put aside her feelings about the war long enough to save her son? (Sucky Summary) Kyle Angst!


Title: Pay the Price

Author: Style Love

Rating: pg-13 for language and violence

Summary: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut Will Sheila Broflovski put aside her feelings about the war long enough to save her son?

Note: This is my first South Park fic :) Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. I wish I owned South Park but I don't.

A Canadian soldier looked at the crowd of American soldiers and carefully walked over. They all seemed distracted. He picked up a dead soldiers hat and put it over his own as he walked to the crowd. He noticed everyone's attention was on a little boy with some weird looking green hat on.

"Kyle!" Sheila exclaimed as her son stepped out in front of Terrance and Philip.

"I'm not going to let you kill them mom" He said a bit hesitantly. He swallowed hard as he stared at his mother, waiting for her response.

"What what WHAT!" Came her usual reply when she was in shock.

Kyle stood up a little straighter and took a deep breath. "I'm. Not. Moving!" he said bravely. He kept staring at his mother as the other kids joined him.

Kyle glanced at Stan as he went on with his little political phase for Wendy. Kyle looked into the crowd and thought he saw something that wasn't right. He shook his head. "What about Ike? huh mom?" Kyle asked. Maybe he was the only one who thought about his little Canadian brother all alone at home right now. "Did you forget that your own adopted son is Canadian?" Kyle asked. He knew that would get her thinking a little.

"I'm.. I-I-I-I'm doing very important things" Sheila responds. She knows that her son has a point. She had forgotten about Ike. She's been so wrapped up in things that she hadn't even acknowledged Ike once, Kyle had been taking care of him. The war is important to her though. She needs to save the children.

"But Mom" Kyle starts. "You never took the time to talk to me. Whenever I get in trouble, you go off and blame everybody else. But I'm the one to blame. Deal with me" Kyle pauses. Sheila looks at him sadly. "You keep going off and fighting all these causes, but I don't want a fighter, I want my mom" Kyle finishes. He stares at his mother, hopping that for once his mother will actually listen to him.

The Canadian in the crowd rolls his eyes. He always thought Americans had to much drama. He reached for his gun. Sheila Broflovski started this whole war. She's the one who wants Terrance and Philip dead, she's the one who has said such nasty things about Canadians, and this is all her fault. She'll pay for what she has done to Canada. The Canadian soldier looks at the boy, remembering that he had called Sheila Broflovski "mom". A grin spread across the Canadians face. All the Americans were still busy 'aw'ing the little child. The Canadian aimed his gun at the little boy and waited a second before pulling the trigger.

Kyle looked back up towards his mother after everyone stopped 'aw'ing at him. Something to her right caught his eye. A Canadian, with a gun, aimed at him! His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to scream but the scream was lost in two loud blasts that came from the crowd.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Sheila screamed. She watched, almost like slow motion, as her son fell to the ground. Her mind couldn't come to terms with what was happening. She finally got her legs moving and ran as fast as she could towards Kyle. Stan Marsh was on his knees on the side of Kyle's body.

"Kyle! Kyle dude wake up!" Stan shook him. He wasn't going to watch Kyle die. Kyle wasn't Kenny, if Kyle dies, that's it. "No Kyle man wake the fuck up!" Stan said shaking him harder. Sheila dropped to her knees beside him.

"Kyle! Kyle my lil Kyle no" she cried. Two bullets to the chest. She had no hope that an 8 year old boy would survive that. "Kyle please don't die" she pleaded with her unconscious son. "Please Kyle, I promise I will never start a war again, I promise Kyle" she said. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She placed two finger on Kyle's neck. Her face drained of all it's color and she turned deathly pale. "No" she breathed. "No please" she said softly.

Stan stopped breathing for a minute. There was no way his best friend had just been murdered. No way. "No way dude, he's not dead, he'll wake up" Stan said more to himself than anyone else. Eric Cartman just stood there speechless. He felt kind of bad for always calling Kyle a Jew. He couldn't believe that Kyle would never hang around again.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shake on the ground. Cartman looked over. "Oh fuck, it's Satan" he said dully. Normally he would've thought that would be kickass, but today just wasn't the day for anything to be kickass.

Sheila held her son in her arms, his blood running down her arms now. She rocked him slightly, remembering when she had held him like that when he was born. Sheila wiped her eyes, Kyle's blood smearing across her face. "My poor little Kyle" she whispered to herself. "If only I hadn't been so busy trying to make this world better for you, I might've realized that me being a mother would've been best for you" she whispered.

The world was in complete chaos around her, but she just didn't care. Her son, her pride and joy, her child had been taken from her right in front of her eyes. The worst part is, it's her fault. She'd never forgive herself. She prayed that Ike would never forgive her for taking his brother away. She prayed that Gerald would never forgive her for taking his oldest son from him.

Sheila looked up at Satan who now stood before her. Beside him stood Cartman and Kyle's friend who died just about everyday. Corey, Kelly, no it's Kenny. Kenny. Stan moved to get on his knees beside her, looking at his best friend sadly. Cartman looked down at the ground. "Mrs. Broflovski" Satan said. "Kenny here has helped me a great deal, therefore I give him a wish" Satan looked at Kenny, who nodded and looked at Kyle. He wouldn't mind having Kyle around down in hell, but he couldn't do that to everyone. "He wishes that everything would go back to the way it was before the war" Satan finished.

Sheila looked at Kenny, hope shining in her eyes. "Kyle" was all she said. Stan grinned slightly. Kenny nodded and started talking. She didn't get a word.

"He says yes, Kyle will be back to new" Stan informed her. Sheila let out a breath, more tears seemed to fall now. Happy tears this time.

"Kenny" she couldn't even begin to tell him how much she appreciated it. Kenny just nodded in response. He said goodbye to Stan and Cartman. He walked up to Kyle and pat Kyle's shoulder before following Satan. Once Satan and Kenny were out of sight, the snow began to melt and the green grass never looked so beautiful. All the dead soldiers miraculously came back to life.

"C'mon Kyle" Sheila said softly, waiting for her son to wake. A second later his eyes flew open and he stared at her.

"What happened?" he asked. "Holy shit I got shot" he said looking at his blood stained coat. "God damnit" he finished.

Stan sighed in relief and let out a small laugh. Cartman smiled but didn't let his excitement show to much. Sheila screamed and hugged her son tight, never wanting to let him go again.

"Kyle I am sooooo sorry" she kissed his forehead for what seemed like 100 times. "I will never be a bitch again, I promise. No more wars, protests, nothing. Just me, you, your dad, and Ike. We'll be a family" she said. The tears still seemed to come. They were the happiest tears she's ever cried.

Kyle smiled. "I love you mom" he hugged her back now.

"I love you too Kyle" she said. She learned one thing from this experience, her family comes first.

The End - Lemme know whatcha' think.


End file.
